


Now or Never

by suchapleb



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, i suck at tagging things, its sickeningly sweet btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchapleb/pseuds/suchapleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>||This is a MedicXOc One Shot to apologize for deleting my older works so I could enhance their quality ;v;||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> So, as some of you might've noticed- I deleted all my old works. It's because I have a friend of mine whose writing technique is just... AMAZING!
> 
> I will be rewriting everything in a new timeframe order, with help and editing from this friend (who sadly does not have any writing accounts I can give to you guys). 
> 
> Nurse is just, my favorite OC that  
> I've ever created and I promise to post more works with her and more works of the other mercs in the near future~!
> 
> *I do not own any of the characters, companies, or places listed in this fanfiction. All rights to these things written belong to Valve, I only own the idea of this OC.*
> 
> Little side note- Nurse is French and Canadian, raised in Canada by her mother's parent/s but her father was a Frenchman.

 It was a small conversation on an early morning in the med bay, about a week ago, that the odd couple decided they would make this the first night they share a bed together. Planning led to a specific date, preparations, and the idea that they should have this moment within his room.

 Nurse had been jittery about it most of day, unable to truly push through the paperwork and documentation she's been organizing for the past couple of days; she was shaky and flustered during the clean-up hours, and the smug, double entendres and lighthearted teasing from her partner during their daily encounters hadn't helped the unease at all.

 But, that was the past. Now what had her flushed and flustered were the deft fingers grazing along her arms, only diverting from their path to continue by tracing gentle lines against the graceful dips and curves of her neck.

 A strong, bold, yet loving and promising kiss against her cheek joined the melody of feather-light touches, each kiss against her skin like the harmonious dance of lightning and rain that went on outside the base. Held securely in his strong arms with sweet embrace, affections being traded between the two intimately, the Canadian lass could think of no place she'd rather be.

 Medic grinned, thinking he'd won her completely over the second his fingers brushed away the long auburn curtain of curls to place tiny, opened mouth kisses that reassured the promises of the passion to come.

 Heart beating furiously, lungs aching from how hard and fast she breathed, her legs shook from the unknown company of this stranger -- this intense intimacy he graced her with.

  Nurse attempted to shake herself from the shyness by running a dainty hand over the materials that covered his torso, memorizing the soothing textures of cloth as he memorizes the intoxicating textures of skin. Manicured nails and thin fingers combed through the short length of his hair, only to earn a low grumble and a small nip from the male.

 "Ow- Medic, what did I do to deserve that?"

 This all confused her; it was so strange! She'd never been kissed like this- yet here she was, in her lover's room for the first time, kissing how she should have been long before being introduced into Mann. Co.

 She remembered that feeling of her youth, that the young fellows of her hometown did not even deserve to speak to her- but that was for another time.

 She never had a bed mate, and aside from the basic understandings of sex, Nurse was clueless for once, and it was both exhilarating and frustrating.

 He stopped his actions and leaned back; she rests her hands on his chest, not knowing what else to do with them. Medic slid his hands down to her hips and lowered his face to hers, smiling softly and placing a soft peck on her lips.

 "I apologize for nipping at you, my liebling," His lips pressed a soft trail to her ear; she involuntarily shivered. "I vill try to contain myself for you." At this, the Doctor's hands squeeze lightly against her hips, and he begins peppering tiny kisses all over her neck again. The scratch of his stubble only added as a dizzying affect.

 Her hands slid back into his hair and combed through the dark locks, her soft whines and groans mixing in with his low growls.

 "Love?"

 No reply; he continues his actions.

 "Doctor..."

 No reply, again. Nurse pulled away from his affections, angry.

 "Medic!"

 He loosened his grip on her waist and looked up to her face- automatically breaking through his lusty haze and offering an apologetic expression.

 "I am sorry. Vhat is zhe problem my dear?"

 The small assistant did not want to answer him at first, her bout of anger still taking its toll, but she did cool down and eventually answered him. "I think we should try and move to where we can sit or lie down... my knees are a bit… weak."

 His lips twisted up into a cocky smirk as he swept her off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist. Before she knew it, she's giggling and laid out on his bedspread.

 "Is zhis better, Taubchen?"

 Nurse shifted and pulled him down to her, flashing a coy smile and kissing him on the nose. "Yes. It is perfect, mon ange puissant."

 Medic smiled again before smashing his lips against hers. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, greedily pressing him closer, the soft sighs of the sheets below them singing out as the two situate themselves.

 She parted from him, only to remove his glasses and set them aside on the nightstand.

  Nurse was quick to return to the embrace, gazing into her lover's eyes. How they look so much younger, so full of wonder and adoration, the mix was so intense, and the slate grey flecks contrasted greatly against the soft blu- she stoped herself and looked away in embarrassment.

 Medic's brow furrowed, his fingers grazing softly to try to coax her gaze back towards him.

 "Süß? My dear?"

 The sweet lass still looked away from him. Medic placed one, two, three kisses on her cheek while stroking her arm.

 "My libeling, vhat's zhe matter? Please, von't you look at me?" She bit her lips and shook her head.

 "I'm sorry..."

 "For vhat my dear? You've done nozing vrong." His lips trailed down to her collar bones, pushing her shirt collar out of the way and pressing a soft kiss on the exposed flesh - his intent to reassure her of course - his body balanced on his knees and elbows as he hovered over her.

 "I'm just... a little frazzled and... embarrassed." Nurse breathily replied, drowning in the intensity of this passion once more.

 He smirked again before placing an open kiss on her collar bone, causing the female to shudder much to his delight.

 "Don't be darling; enjoy zhese fleeting pleasures offered tonight. It is different, given ve have never explored eachozer to zhis... degree."

 Nurse smiled softly and turned her head back towards him. "I understand."

 They share a loving gaze and smile, before she pulls him back to her.

 "Kiss me once more, ma chère."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments or constructive criticism that you may have so that I can sharpen my skills for the future! 
> 
> Also, if there are any interactions between Nurse and any of the other characters in this franchise that you'd like to see in the future just leave your idea I would love to hear your ideas!!
> 
>  


End file.
